Improv Show! Part 2 - MAGFest 12
The entire cast take part in an epic quest! Part one of this MAGFest 12 improv panel is here. Synopsis Epic Quest They group of improvers will be searching for the Smash Ball of Clumsiness. One of the characters brags that he is the best Nintendo franchise character, and the rest suck. Jared comes in and tells Zobo that he isn't the kind of character they are looking for. Nintendo is looking for a different direction for the next game. Zobo can dance really well. Someone comes in with a coffee for Jared. He trips and spills it. He apologizes to Jared, who tells him to do it again. Zobo trips him over. Jared loves it, and chooses him to be the next character in Smash, as he is so clumbsy. Jared and this character go to make a new game to sell every year. Zobo complains that he wasn't chosen. The Saga of the quest of the search (etc) for the Smash Ball of Clumsiness begins. No one knew where the Smash Ball was hidden. A nervous character (Lombo) hasn't done anything all year to make people clumsy. Someone walks into his mushroom house. He refuses to listen to him. He tells him that he knows of the Smash Ball of clumsiness. Lombo, the special version of Waluigi, must be the first one there. Lombo wants this guy to come with him. A flamboyant Birdo enters. They ask Birdo to come with them. She doesn't want to go questing, but she agrees to do a favor. They leave and begin the quest. The characters enter Wario's Woods looking for Wario. Wario appears. They distract him and leave. At the top of the hill, the Smash Ball is sick of being alone. She can't even do anything. She is dusty, and the cleaner dusts her off. She is upset that no one wants her, and wants to be a princess. She doesn't have arms or legs! She rolls away! The party arrives at the top of the hill. They find Dusty alone at the hill, and he explains that it rolled away. The crew takes Dusty's karts. Dusty would later die of lung cancer! The smash ball rolls and discovers a mysterious figure. They find an arm and leg salesman! A customer purchases an arm. The smash ball asks for limbs. A princess walks through. The salesman wants her to go into the box, where her limbs are torn off. The other customer wants them because they are there. The smash ball wants them. The salesman falls over, and the limbs fall onto the smash ball. She is so clumsy! The salesman has a heart attack, and the customer goes to check his pulse. At the vendor across the street. Jared is disappointed that the other vendor is getting all the business. The two vendors decide that they are going to sell people's arms and legs. His fellow vendor cuts off his arm and presents it to Jared! Jared didn't want him to take his arm off! His co-vendor dies. The cleaner from the previous scene (Party Quirks) comes to clean him away! The smash ball rolls on, and an army of the fiercest warriors in the land arrive. They are all monkeys from a previous scene (Mind Debate). The other character's see the smash ball with the monkeys. They have to get past the angry monkeys. She vomits up eggs for the monkeys. Waluigi wants the smash ball, but she doesn't want to go, as she wants to be with the monkeys. The smash ball has to make a decision. Waluigi has to beat the smash ball, and these monkeys are just other characters from the mushroom kingdom. The monkeys take off their disguises and give up. The smash ball's heart is broken. It is decided that Birdo should break open the smash ball. Birdo smashes it, and Jared, the executive from before re-enters, and is hiring Cranky Kong as the next character. Darrin ends the panel. Category:Improv Category:Videos